epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/The Season 4.5 Prediction Game
Hey, so I thought up this idea of a game where I give a list of things that could happen in Season 4.5, and everyone says which ones they think will happen and after each battle comes out, I tally up the amount of predictions each person got right and add it to their score. Different predictions will be given different scores depending on how big the prediction is and you lose all the points you would have recieved for being right if you are wrong. I will close the answering of certain items after events occur that increase or decrease their likelihood. You cannot change your answers after an hour of posting. Good luck :) Predictions are arranged like this: Prediction'' - Points if you guess it will happen and it does / Points if you guess it won't happen and it doesn't'' Please format responses like this to avoid long walls of text in the comments 1 n / 2 y / 3 n / 4 y / 5 n / etc. ---- 1. Shaka will use the 'n' word or some variation - 1 y / 1 n 2. Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark will have reused footage cameos - 1 y / 1 n 3. Harry Houdini will battle Harry Potter (not counted if Houdini doesn't appear) - 1 y / 3 n 4. Nice Peter will play Caesar (not counted if Caesar doesn't appear) -'' 1 y / 1 n'' 5. The finale will be Eastern Philosophy vs Western Philosophy - 2 y / 1 n '' 6. There will be a joke linking Frozen with Disney supposedly being put in cryostasis - ''2 y / 1 n 7. There will be a third party rapper or backup in Season 4.5 - 3 y / 1 n 8. If East vs West happens, Lao Tzu will be used - 15 y / 1 n 9. Peter will play Jim Henson - 1 y / 1 n 10. That one guy who looks like Disney from ages ago will play Disney - 1 y / 2 n 11. Peter will play Potter if he appears (or disappears :3) - 2 y / 1 n 12. Mickey Mouse will be animated if he appears - 1 y / 3 n 13. Terminator vs Robocop will have a link to Lloyd's advert with Arnold Schwarzenegger or whatever they were doing - 1 y / 2 n 14. There will be a "make _ disappear" joke in Houdini / Potter or whatever it is - 1 y / 1 n 15. Josie Ahlquist will play Houdini's assistant - 1y / 2 n 16. There will be a reference to salad should Caesar appear - 2 y / 1 n 17. The Roman army or a soldier will cameo in Shaka vs Caesar - 1y / 4n 18. Ash vs Darwin will happen - 20 y / 1 n 19. At least one of these will have to be removed due to an unexpected event - '' 2 y / 1 n'' Yeah, so hopefully you guys find this fun and stuff. Start predicting! Final Scores First: DudeWithASuit / 16 Second: NightFalcon9004 / 14 Third: Bantha117 / 13 Scrawland Scribblescratch / 12 Baby GG / 10 Matoro58 / 10 Alanomaly / 8 JakeTheManiac / 8 BreZ / 7 GravityMan / 6 CaveJohnson333 / 6 TKandMit / 2 Dragonsblood23 / -5 Category:Blog posts